uropifandomcom-20200215-history
D'aksènt in Uropi
I longim koskrivì ki UrKreator po befènd vido maj o min siuri te i incèp bun de regle ov de aksènt in Uropi. Zis wa i moz proseto vo. Tri kaze De general regel se te in Uropi aksènt fal su de rod. Sim un moz dezo te aksènt moz falo su de posni, forposni o forforposni '''silabe wim in Itali. # wan de vord fend pa un aksenten sufìks o fendad # wan de vord av nun sufìks # wan de vord av u sufìks Aksenten sufìks o fendad Je ste un gramatiki fendad, , po de pasen tem, we '''talvos' per de aksènt. Tale alten gramatiki fendade inflùj ne de sta de aksenti. Je ste tri sufikse we talvos per de aksènt: lu se id '- . Vorde ane sufìks Wan u vord av nun sufìks (usim de kaz de verbis be de pasen tem), de aksènt fal talvos su de som silàb wim in de rodivòrd. Sampe: # Unsilabi rode: bren; br ni br no, br nan, br nen; # Unsilabi rode ki a: k fa, k fas... # Molisilabi rode: g rdin, g rdine, g rdini...; cem nt, cem nti.. Vorde ki un sufìks o ki vari sufikse Wan un vord av un o vari sufikse, de aksènt fal talvos be de silàb for de posni sufìks. Sampe: * dom, d mizo, d mizan, dom zad, dom zor, dom zore... * fan tik, fan tiki, fanat kor, fanat kore... * g rdin, gard nor, gard nora... Pocere: be u verb, de fendad se un gramatiki fendad ''(prosàn particìp), we muv ne de aksènt; ba se som fendad moz os so u sufìks, wim in Keb k, Keb kan (indikan domore)... Ko seto de skriven aksènt? Obvigi aksentisige De skriven aksènt se u sig su vokale (à, è, ì, ò, ù) we dik te de aksènt fal su di vokàl. Je ste tri kaze in wen je se obvigi seto skriven aksènt in u vord. # wan de aksènt fal be de posni od vari silabe (sampe: silàb, aksentisìg) # po dissigo diftonge: mìa, lìa (we vid usvoken mi-a, ne lja) # wan je ste u cans komìco du vorde, cevim wan un od de du vorde av un anaksenten sufìks o fendad Zis eke ampe de trij kaz: * domòr ≠ d mor -> domòri, d mori * generàl ≠ gen ral -> generàlim (wim un generàl), gen ralim * avàd ≠ vad -> avàdi, vadi * komèt ≠ k met -> komète, k mete Koraden skriven aksènte In eke kaze, je moz so koraden seto un aksentisìg su u vord oʒe wan je s' ne obvigi par di vord somiv a u vord de trij kazi zi sube. Da usvèn wan de vord fend ki un aksenten silàb we se somi a un anaksenten silàb o sufìks. Sampe * polìco (≠ de sufìks ic) * apsàn, apsàne, o Afgàn, Afgàna i.s.p. (≠ de sufìks an) * citàde (≠ de sufìks ad) * opìto, inìtia, vizìte (≠ de sufìks'' it'') * pozitìvi (≠ de sufìks'' ivo'') * inìzo, kompromìzo, polìzi (≠ de sufìks'' izo'') * kodìki, antìke (≠ de sufìks ik, wim in fizik, kimik) * poèti, holdète (≠ de fendad et, wim in bufet) * delfìne, avilìni (par de fendad in, wim in gardin, makin, ovin, id de adjetìve viden nome, wim ''pavrin, senin ''i.s.p.) Je se mo obvizi te di nud klarim indiko de sta d'askenti ve vido min id men prosàn wan Uropi ve vido maj dispajen. Category:Uropi Category:Gramatik Uropi